


Son of the Sea

by pondili



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Exotic creature smuggling, Fishnapping?, Kidnapping, Merpeople, sea life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pondili/pseuds/pondili
Summary: A little merman goes on an adventure!Bad shit ensues.





	Son of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> HEY another thing written for an english class  
> my poetry sucks ass but hey i havent posted in a while might as well  
> i love merpeople ok

Beneath the waves of ocean blue  
Buried under glistening sand  
Lies a sombre dozing beast  
Son of the sea, son of man

Creature wakes with a flutter of fins  
Stretches once and opens his eyes  
Two orbs of green lock on a fish  
And teeth clamp down, the victim dies

Kicks the sand from his small build  
Twists in the water, fins fan out  
Fish around him flee the scene  
Born to kill, without a doubt

Like a panther; curious, sleek  
Child of briny ascends slowly  
A quiet rasping hiss sounds out  
He glides to the surface, trilling lowly

A scalp of matted piceous curls  
Rises from the inky blue  
A fishing vessel towers above  
The boy is spotted by one of the crew

Hands like those of devils' claws  
Haul him up onto the deck  
A jade-scaled paw lashes out in fear  
And turns an arm to a gory wreck

They leave him in a storage tank  
Once calm sea no longer sleeps  
Pale sky above turns stormy grey  
And finally, he weeps


End file.
